mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario/Other appearances
Other appearances ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party'' Mario made his Mario Party debut in Mario Party. He is a playable character, along with Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Wario. Mario aims to become the Super Star. ''Mario Party 2'' .]] Mario is playable character in ''Mario Party 2. Mario aims to become the Super Star. ''Mario Party 3'' Mario is playable character in Mario Party 3. In Story Mode, Mario will compete against the player in Mr. Mover, unless the player choses Mario. In Duel Mode, Koopa Troopa is Mario's default partner. Along with other characters, Mario aims to become the Super Star. ''Mario Party 4'' Mario is playable character in Mario Party 4. He is represented with a red icon and his silhouette. The Mega Mushroom is Mario's favorite item. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and the other characters were in Peach's Castle Garden when they saw something big landing in the garden. They found out that Toad, Goomba, Boo, Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa discovered a mysterious Party Cube. ''Mario Party 5'' Mario appeared in Mario Party 5 as a default playable character. One day, in the Dream Depot, the Star Guards invited Mario and other people to a party. The Stat Guards allowed them to visit the world of dreams. Bowser planned to invade Dream Depot and destroy everyone's dreams. However, Mario and the others fought Bowser and defeated him. While the two people were floating, Bowser sulked for his loss and realized his dream came true. Bowser told Mario his dream that he wished for a strong opponent; despite his loss in the battle, he won his dream and Bowser farewelled Mario. ''Mario Party 6'' Mario is a default playable character in Mario Party 6. During the story, Brighton and Twila fought to know who is the more impressive. Mario and the others tried to get them to make up, but Brighton and Twilight continued. The group decided to throw a Mario Party and gather the power of the Star and to use their power to calm down the arguing beings. ''Mario Party 7'' Mario is a default playable character in Mario Party 7. Mario and his friends received an invitation from Toadsworth to go on a luxury cruise. Bowser wanted to sabotage Mario's party. Mario and his friends fought against Bowser. ''Mario Party DS'' Mario is a playable character in Mario Party DS. Mario and his friends received a letter from Bowser who "apologized" for his behavior and invited them to his place. When they arrived, Bowser and Bowser Jr. locked them in a cage. Bowser used the Minimizer to shrink them to chess piece sizes. Kamek threw the group out from a distance. While travelling, they helped other characters in their quests. Mario and company encountered Bowser in his pinball machine. Mario prepared to fight against Bowser thus ue grew back to her normal size to defeat Bowser. Mario and company tied up Bowser and Bowser Jr.. The Sky Crystals combined into a crystal DS, allowing them to play Triangle Twisters. They included Bowser and Bowser Jr. to play the game too. ''Mario Party 8'' Mario appeared in Mario Party 8 as a playable character. Mario, MC Ballyhoo and the rest of the crew attend the Star Carnival. MC Ballyhoo hosted an event in the Star Battle Arena. After Mario won the event, Ballyhoo was about to give the Star Rod until Bowser snatched it. Mario competed the final board in Bowser's Warped Orbit. After Mario triumphed Bowser's minion, Bowser returned the Star Rod, however, he decided to start the final showdown. Mario used the Star Rod and defeated him and returned to the carnival. MC Ballyhoo declared him as the superstar. ''Mario Party 9'' Mario is a default playable character in Mario Party 9. In Solo Mode, Mario and his friends watched the stars from Peach's Castle. However, Bowser and Bowser Jr. stole the Mini Stars. The crew ran to retrieve the Mini Stars. Mario and his ally retrieved more Mini Stars than Kamek and Shy Guy. The Mini Stars break free from the machines and return to the sky. The crew continued watching the stars. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Mario is a playable character in Mario Party: Island Tour. At the prologue, everyone was roaming around Mushroom Kingdom. Mario received at letter that they were invited to the party. They were trapped in the bubbles carrying them to the sky before partying. ''Mario Party 10'' Mario is a default playable character in Mario Party 10. Additionally, the player can use Mario's six different amiiibos during the amiibo Party. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' Mario is one of the fifthteen playable characters (including the four playable Toads in Toad Scramble) in Mario Party: Star Rush. Star Rush reused Mario Party 10 artwork and Mario's animations. In Toad Scramble, Super Dice Block is Mario's personal Dice Block. Mario can stomp on Goombas in the grass to earn coins. Luigi has the same ability as Mario. if the player uses Mario's amiibo, Mario will be the starting player, but the colored TOad is the ally. Additionally, the opponent cannot take Mario to their team if the opponent wins the duel. In Coinathlon, if the player uses Mario's amiibo, Mario will have the Red Coin Bag available at the start of the game. Mario's name is mentioned on Mario Shuffle. In Balloon Bash, if the player uses Mario's amiibo, Mario will grant the Double Dice Block to the player. Like other characters, Mario can be viewed in the Character Museum. ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' Mario is one of the eight playable characters in Mario Party: The Top 100. The Top 100 reused Star Rush's sprites of Mario. ''Super Mario Party'' Mario is one of the twenty playable characters in Super Mario Party. He is one of the sixteen default playable characters. Super Mario Party reused Mario's Mario Party 10 victory and losing animations. The Mario Dice Block is Mario's personal Dice Block. On boards, Mario and Luigi are the only characters who has Toad speaking for them. ''Mario & Luigi series'' ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Mario teams up with his younger brother Luigi in this video game series. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Bowser's Minions. Superstar Saga and Bowser's Minions depicts Mario as a well-known hero while Luigi as Mario's not-as-famous brother. Mario can perform Firebrand after he obtains it at the Oho Oasis. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga § Plot}} Toad witnessed Cackletta and Fawful stealing Peach's voice. Panicked, Toad rushed to the Mario Bros. and told them about the incident. They went to Peach's Castle, however, Mario accidentally threw Luigi towards Bowser, knocking him to the ground. Bowser declared battled against Mario, however, Mario defeated him. Toad announced that Peach speaks with explosive vocabulary. Bowser feared that Peach can destroy his castle, he agreed to help Mario retrieve the Peach's voice. Everyone but Peach left her castle to the Toadtown Square. Mario spent his time at the Toadtown Square and talked to Luigi. Luigi told Mario about Bowser waiting ahead. Mario continued to progress to Bowser until Toadsworth instructed Mario to bring the suitcase. Mario approached Bowser; Bowser was annoyed and questioned Mario, Mario boarded the Koopa Cruiser. Luigi waved "goodbye" at Mario and Bowser, but Bowser assumed he wanted to join the Koopa Troop. Annoyed and confused, Bowser took him along. While riding the Koopa Cruiser, Cackletta and Fawful encounter Mario, Luigi and Bowser. Fawful destroyed the Koopa Cruiser thus attendees fell into Stardust Fields. Crashing into the Beanbean Borderlands, Mario and Luigi crossed thhe border after passing the test. They gave the map to the brothers. The brothers found Bowser stuck inside a cannon. Confronting Tolstar, he instructed them to give them 100 Beanbean coins before he can help Mario and Luigi release Bowser. However, Tolstar decided to battle the brothers. Upon his defeat, a Starshade Bro lit the cannon launching Bowser towards Tolstar. After losing Bowser, Mario and Luigi went to the Hoohoo Village, Beanbean Knights accused the brothers for kidnapping Prince Peasley. Tolstar confirmed to the knights that they were going after Cackletta. The knights apologized Mario and Luigi for accusing them, and stated they were also going after Cackletta. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi found the knight demanding Fawful to free the prince. Fawful realized the brothers survived the Koopa Cruiser crash; he blocked their pathway with a large rock. Meeting the Hammerhead Bros., they asked their help to search for the Hoohoo Stone. Mario and Luigi crossed the bridge to Hoohoo Mountain and climbed it. They passed Hoohooros two tests and progressed to the mountain. Finding the Hoohoo Stone, Mario and Luigi pushed it, angering Blablanadon for disturbing his sleep. The brothers explained the incident and Blablanadon apologized to them. However, the Dragohoho woke from the egg; thus the Hoohoo Stone fell into the Hammerhead Bros.' cabin. Hoohooros battled against the brothers until they defeated it. Hoohooros transformed into Prince Peasley, who gave them his rose. Mario and Luigi returned to the Hammerhead Bros., whom already completed making hammers. Receiving hammers, Mario and Luigi broke the large rock with the hammers and rode on the mysterious mine carts. They went from the Beanbean Outskirts to the Beanbean Castle Town. Mario and Luigi witnessed the town ruins. The guards allowed the Mario Bros. to enter the castle after they showed them Peasley's rose. They met Lady Lima, who sent them into the sewers and demanded them to fix the plumbing system. Lady Lima and the servants met Mario and Luigi and complimented them for fixing the system. However, after Lady Lima confirmed that she did not send them into the sewers, thus Cackletta was using her disguise. Realizing Cackletta has the Beanstar, the Mario brothers rushed to Cackletta. Cackletta introduced brainwashed Queen Bean, who confronted a battle against the Mario brothers. Upon her defeat, Lady Lima instructed the Mario brothers to find the Chuckola Reserve at Chucklehuck Woods. Upon arriving at Château de Chucklhuck, Mario was shocked found Popple behind him while walking through kegs. Luigi rejoined Mario and they encountered Popple again.If Luigi is in front, he will also notice Popple. Popple called his minion, Rookie. Bowser, who was referred as Rookie, tried to remember Mario and Luigi. Popple wanted him to snap it out and battle against them. Upon Popple and Rookie's defeat, Popple blamed Rookie and they ran to the woods. Mario and Luigi rescued Cork and Cask, who was trapped inside the barrels and they thanked the brothers. Thry taught Mini-Mario and Luigi Dunk techniques to Mario and Luigi. After they gave them the red and green goblet, Mario and Luigi continued looking for the reserve. The Chuckleroot instructed the brothers to give them the three Chuckola Beans. After doing so, the Chuckleroot allowed Mario and Luigi to pass, the brothers were shocked to see Popple and Rookie going ahead. Mario and Luigi approached Bubbles, telling jokes to the Chuckola Reserve. Mario brothers defeated the Chuckolator; Bubbles destroyed the ground where Mario fell into the barrel. Luigi found the barrel and rolled it back to the Beanbean Kingdom. The guards realized Mario absorbed the Chuckola Reserve and contacted Lima. Lima told Luigi to squirt the reserve on Queen Bean. Queen Bean transformed into her true self, delighting Lima. Prince Peasley told Mario and Luigi that the Beanstar is located at Woohoo Hooniversity. Upon arriving there, Mario and Luigi noticed professors transforming into monsters and fought them. Mario and Luigi confronted Cackletta and Fawful after the Beanstar crashed to the ground. Mario and Luigi defeated Cackletta. Fawful absorbed her soul and prepared to battle the brothers until Peasley launched them out of the university. Mario and Luigi looked for the Beanstar and found Popple and Rookie again. Mario and Luigi fought them again. The Peach bot angered the Beanstar; all of them held onto the Beanstar, but they fell into different areas. Mario and Luigi fell into Oho Oasis and entered two palaces. They mastered their techniques and swam across the seabed. Returning to the Beanbean Kingdom, Peasley messaged to Mario and Luigi that the Beanstar broke and scattered its pieces, and Peach will arrive at the airport. Mario and Luigi went to the airport and helped Lady Lima disintegrate the Piranha Plants. When Peach and Toadsworth arrived, Mario and Luigi realized that Peach's voice was not stolen. After Peach, Peasley and Toadsworth explained their story, Mario and Luigi realized that Cackletta and Fawful accidentally stole Birdo's voice. Returning to the castle, Peach decided to visit the Little Fungitown. Toadsworth adviced them to be careful. Additionally, Toadsworth told Mario and Luigi to meet them at the Teehee Valley. Mario and Luigi escort Peach while defending her. However, they confront the Trunkle. After they defeated it, Mario, Luigi and Peach arrived at the town. Mario and Luigi play at the arcade. After winning the minigame, he received the "Invincishroom", resulting him to become sick with Bean Fever. Luigi went to the Guffawha Ruins to retrieve the Crabbie Grass. Returning to the hospital, he cured Mario and told him that Bowletta kidnapped Peach. At the castle, Toadsworth nagged them for losing her. Bowletta messaged the Beanbean Kingdom to gather the Beanstar pieces and give it to her. After doing so, Peasley gave the Fake Beanstar to Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi went to Joke's End and met Jojora. They explained to her about Bowletta kidnapping Peach, but she was puzzled. She allowed them to go to her tea party. Upon arriving at her tea party, Jojora asked them about one of her friendsDespite the player choosing any name, it will be the same person who can be either called: Chucklissa, Oholina and Teeheena. they want to visit. After requesting, her friend appeared; she joined forces with Jojora and battled Mario and Luigi. Upon her defeat, Jojora's friend melted away and Jojora scolded the brothers. The brothers continued to approach Fawful. Luigi handed the fake Beanstar, but Fawful can distinguish it and took the real Beanstar. Mario can to Luigi, who told Mario about Fawful stealing the real Beanstar. Mario plotted to trick Bowletta by suggesting to Luigi to wear Peach's extra dress. Mario demanded Bowletta to release Peach, but she taunted at him. Luigi appeared as "Peach" lying to Bowletta and Fawful that they fell into their trap. Convinced, Bowletta dropped Peach and electrocuted Mario, Bowletta kidnapped Luigi as "Peach" and arrived at the Koopa Cruiser. Meanwhile, Mario, Peach and Toadsworth walked to Teehee Valley and witnessed Luigi landing into the quicksand. While Peasley told them that he got the Beanstar, they left Mario behind while he searched for Luigi. Mario found Luigi tied to a pillar and freed him. Popple taunted at them and called Birdo. Mario and Luigi defeated Popple and Birdo. Popple blamed Birdo and she launched him to the ceiling towards Little Fungitown. Birdo scolded the brothers and left. Mario and Luigi returned to the Beanbean Kingdom, realizing the town ruins again. Arriving at the castle, Queen Bean and Lady Lima were counting on the Mario brothers to stop Bowletta and save the kingdom. Mario and Luigi went to Hoohoo Mountain telling Blablanadon to go to Bowser's Castle. Mario and Luigi intruded the castle and fought the brainwashed Koopa troop. Mario and Luigi fought Fawful and confronted Bowletta. They fought Bowletta, but also her soul. After defeating her, Cackletta's soul vanished and Bowser transformed to himself; Bowser was unconscious. Peasley told Mario and Luigi that he set the bomb and they had to escape immediately. Mario and Luigi return to Blablanadon and they escaped Bowser's castle. The castle was destroyed, falling into the water and launching everyone present in the castle. Peach, Toadsworth, Mario and Luigi prepared to leave the Beanbean Kingdom and Peasley gave a large present to them. While on the plane, the present dropped into the Koopa Kingdom. Peach, Toadsworth, Mario and Luigi returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' Mario makes a cameo in the Japanese-only Captain Rainbow as a portrait above Tracy's (from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) throne. An empty portrait and Link are sitting to the left of his picture. The portrait is Mario's Mario Party DS artwork. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, he appears in several portraits within NPC homes. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Mario made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. A picture of him along with other Mario characters, such as Luigi and Yoshi could be seen outside of a window in Princess Zelda's room in Hyrule Castle. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Mario made a cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask as a mask hanging on the Happy Mask Salesman's backpack. ''Kirby'' series In Kirby Super Star, as well as its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, he and Luigi can be seen in the crowd when battling King Dedede, and Rock Kirby can transform into a golden Mario statue. ''Captain Rainbow'' Mario makes a cameo in Captain Rainbow. He appears as a portrait above Tracy's (from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) throne. An empty portrait and Link are sitting to the left of his picture. The portrait is Mario's artwork from ''Mario Party DS''. ''Punch Out!! Mario makes a cameo as the referee in ''Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! and it's remake. He also appears in a new paper cut out. Next to him are two lines of text. One reads "Daddy, come home!" and "I Found a Key!" What one of these lines apply to the Mario photo in unknown. ''Bayonetta'' series ''Bayonetta'' Mario appeared in Bayonetta as Bayonetta's attire for the Peach-based costume. ''Bayonetta 2'' Mario reappeared in Bayonetta 2 as Bayonetta's attire for the Peach-based costume. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Mario is one of the playable characters from ''Super Smash Bros.. He is the first character on the selection screen and is available at the start of the game. Mario and Luigi represent the Mario universe. Mario's pose on the official artwork resembles his Super Mario Bros. 2 artwork. Mario's character selection portrait screen strongly resembles his official artwork from Super Mario 64. While he is the only character who speaks in one of his victory poses, he is also to first character to do it. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Mario is one of the playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He has the second-longest taunt with Young Link overtaking him. In PAL versions, Mario's weight decreased from 100 to 98. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Mario is one of the playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario has an alternate costume with a blue shirt and red overalls. In Subspace Emissary, Mario and Luigi never interacted with each other. Mario cannot crawl in Brawl despite his ability to crawl in the Super Mario series. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Mario is a default playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Mario's artwork shows him with a fireball, however, it does not appear in the official game. The fireball does not appear on Mario's alternate costumes too. This game marks the first time Mario has eight alternate costumes. This is also the last game where his Wario-based costume and Fire Flower-based alternate costumes appear. Additionally, Mario appears on five trophies. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Mario is one of the playable characters that reappeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Additionally, Mario has two alternate costumes: his builder costume based on his appearance in Super Mario Maker and his wedding costume in Super Mario Odyssey. Mario is classified as #1 on the fighter roster. Cappy's eyes appears in Mario's side taunt. In the World of Light, Mario is one of the three characters' who must be unlocked by fighting them in the Neutral-type Fighter Battle. Unlike most fighters, Mario appeared in every World of Light cutscene. Being the first fighter unlocked, this depicts Mario as the deuteragonist of Ultimate. Due to the presence of his builder and wedding costumes, he has three Fighter Spirits. In total, Mario appears in twenty different spirits. Mario's Classic Mode route is based off Super Mario Odyssey, fighting group of fighters from various universes referencing him travelling different kingdoms. Mario appears in Peach's congratulations screen based off the scrapped ending of Odyssey. Mario also appears in Bowser's congratulations screen that may be referencing the reversed roles in Super Princess Peach and the events in Odyssey. In other media ''The Donkey Kong Show'' Mario, Pauline, and Donkey Kong all stared in an animated TV show based on Donkey Kong, and Donkey Kong 3. Notes Category:Character appearances